


Coco Tiger

by 3_idiots



Series: Cat Complex [1]
Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alright thats it, Also long, Cats, Cats Keepin' it T, Cats where they shouldn't be, Floof, Fluff, Fluffy, IMPLICATIONS OUT THE WAZOO, Implied Sexual Content, Kitty Cockblock, M/M, No the title is NOT some crappy stripper name, One Shot, Police officer!Aomine, Police officer!Sousuke, Pre-dating fluff, ish, while-dating fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_idiots/pseuds/3_idiots
Summary: Aomine and Sousuke have fluffy vermin in their homes.And are CONVINCED there are two old, crazy cat ladies living across the hall from them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it this far!! WHOOP!
> 
> This is kinda an apology to all of those people who are getting frustrated with 'DORM FROM HELL'. Because there is no real romance in that. 
> 
> BUT THERE IS HERE!!
> 
> SO GO READ IT!!

_*Dun da di da dun dum*_

_*Dun da di da dun dum*_

_*Dun da di da dun dum*_

_*Dun da di--*_

“Hrrrrrrrgggh!” Aomine groaned, one arm reaching out of his mound of gray comforter and sheets, slapping his hand towards the general area of his nightstand. 

_*Dun da di da dun dum*_

“Shut uuuuup!” The room was dark, heavy curtains drawn over the windows in his bedroom because getting woken up at six in the damn morning because of the sun was one of the blunette’s least favorite things. 

_*Dun da di da dun dum*_

“Fuuuuuck….!” Aomine’s hand inched closer to the small vibrations he felt of the tiny nightstand. A second later his pinky touched cool glass. Aomine proceeded to swipe and button smash at the object before the alarm _finally_ stopped. 

His hand fell off the nightstand and draped over the edge of the bed. He groaned once again. Mornings were never fun. He had to crawl out of his bed to shower, scavenge for food in his pantries, put on the dark navy uniform that was hot as fuck. In the BAD way, he would always sweat his ass off in the summer months. Like now. Then finally he’d walk with his neighbor to the department, bitching about all the people they had a mutual hatred for like always. 

But _first_. There was getting out of his damn bed. Aomine heaved a sigh, throwing blankets off him. He cracked open one blue eye to look around the dim room. After his eyes adjusted, he rolled over and climbed out of bed, mindlessly walking to his bathroom. 

The bathroom door creaked open, Aomine’s bear feet hit his plush floor mat. He lazily flicked on the light. He squinted against the harsh lights from above the sink before his eyes zeroed in on an all too familiar sight perched on top of his toilet. 

“God fucking _dammit_ Tiger!” Aomine snarled. 

The white and orange striped tabby spread across the top of his toilet sat unfazed, undeterred while licking at its own crotch. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

_*Di da di de dum*_

_*Di da di de dum*_

Sousuke scrunched up his face in half conscious disapproval. He opened his eyes, the morning light from his half-open window made him blink for about a minute straight. He yawned, back arching before his alarm rang out again, causing him to freeze at the annoying sound. 

_*Di da di de dum*_

His head lolled to the side as he stared at his glowing phone, flashing and showing the time _6:22_ in thin white font. He stretched out a hand to swipe across the screen, _‘Morning flower’_ cut off instantly. 

It was the default alarm tone, and he hadn’t bothered to change it.

Sousuke crawled out from under his sheets, walking towards his door and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He would never call himself a _‘Morning Person’_ but he wasn’t a complete zombie in the early lit hours. And he had one thing to thank for that. Coffee. Before even going to the bathroom, Sousuke’s feet echoed down the wooden floors of the hallway on the way towards his kitchen. 

Starting the coffeepot was always the number one priority because otherwise, he wouldn’t have to sit in his kitchen waiting for it to finish by the time he was ready to make breakfast. 

Sleep slowly seeped away from his body when Sousuke entered the living room. In the back of his mind, he just _hoped really hard_ that what was usually in his kitchen wasn’t there this morning. Sometimes, _just sometimes,_ he would have nice carefree mornings. Then there were the other 364 days of the year, but maybe this was one of the special days.

Entering his kitchen, Sousuke’s fleeting wish was thrown off the metaphorical counter. 

Why counter? Well, Sousuke thought he might as well compare his hopes and dreams to the coffee mug that crashed onto the kitchen tiles into an early demise with a loud _crack._

Sousuke glared at the dark-brown furred cat perched on his kitchen counter, looking down at the shattered mug. Then the _uninvited feline_ met Sousuke’s death stare with glimmering green eyes. 

_“Coco.”_

➤➤

Sousuke swung open his front door, shooing the cat out into the hallway of his apartment complex. 

_“And stay out!”_ he heard a familiar deep voice growl to his right. Looking one door down, Sousuke saw his neighbor, Aomine, standing in his doorway in nothing but basketball shorts, nudging the biggest tabby Sousuke had ever laid eyes on across the threshold. 

Tiger, the orange cat with a red collar that infiltrated Aomine’s home, was huge, unnaturally so, and also pretty pudgy. 

Distracted by the sight down the hall, Sousuke forgot about the slim brown cat at his feet. Sousuke looked down at the creature with a green collar. It was currently rubbing on his left leg, purring before it slithered between his ankles. 

Sousuke huffed. _Honestly, this animal._ “Go home,” Sousuke said, pushing the cat outside with his bare foot as gently as he could. Coco simply rubbed its face on his toes. _“Ouuuut.”_ he groaned. 

“Morning.” Aomine’s voice piped up from his own door. 

Sousuke glanced over, simply giving a nod before slinking back into his apartment. Aomine did the same, as was their annoying morning ritual. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

Aomine and his neighbor Yamazaki were convinced that their neighbors from across the hall were a pair of senile old ladies who probably had 700 cats trapped inside their apartment. 

He and the previously mentioned teal-eye grump walked side by side down the busy morning streets of Tokyo to the train station in relative silence. Both men dressed in their navy uniforms. 

Yamazaki had transferred to Aomine’s police station and also moved into his same apartment complex just over a year ago. Seeing one another while going both to and from work and pretending like the other wasn’t there was pretty awkward for the first few weeks. But eventually, someone spoke up. It might have been Yamazaki complaining about his partner’s crap coffee, or Aomine saying he was 90% sure chief Imayoshi wasn’t human, instead, some kind of demon. 

From their a strange friendship grew, all they ever really did was bitch about work or their faulty AC systems to one another, but it was still nice. It was really _refreshing_ to say something like _‘Wakamatsu is a brainless asshole’_ only to hear an enthusiastic _‘I hate him too!’._ It was soooo much better than the non-committal _‘meh’_ or sigh he got from Tetsu whenever he complained about work.

It was almost six months ago that their rants took a _sharp_ turn. 

Six months ago some new tenants had moved in across the hall. Neither he nor Yamazaki were the type of people to lay out a welcome mat to complete strangers they would only see like _three times_ in the elevator, so they hadn’t really cared. 

New neighbors didn’t affect them, in fact, the only reason they talked to _each other_ was because they also shared a workplace. 

Then the damn cats came. 

Aomine had woken up to a morning--much like the one he’d just had --casually walking into his bathroom only to find a _living animal_ inside his apartment. It had creeped him the fuck out, and he’d also heard a startled shout through the walls only a few minutes later when Yamazaki had found his own intruder. 

Almost every morning for _months_ the two of them had been greeted by pets they didn’t even own. They knew the creatures belonged to the new--or, six months _not_ new --neighbors because they hadn’t been living there a full week before the furry creatures claimed their morning perches. Yamazaki’s _Coco_ on his kitchen counter and Aomine was stuck with a fatso tabby with the name _Tiger_ stitched into its collar on his damn _toilet_ every morning. 

The two of them had gone to their landlord, Kasamatsu, many, many times complaining about the creatures. The guy had glared and yelled at them for bothering him before shouting that he’d look into it and finally slamming the door. 

Nothing had changed, and _that’s_ when Aomine came up with the old lady hypothesis. 

It made perfect sense honestly. Aomine had explained the idea to Yamazaki once. 

The pair of 90+ women were probably completely deaf so even Kasamatsu’s shouting would leave them unaffected. There was a small, green knitted little hat/cover thingie on the apartment doorknob, along with a doormat covered in cute pawprints, and the occasional hypnotic scent of cookies that would emanate from the other side of the door some evenings. 

It all added up in Aomine’s head, and Yamazaki agreed. Because _who else_ would name their cats _‘Coco’_ and _‘Tiger’_ and then caringly sew said names into cat collars? 

“Coco broke another damn mug.” Yamazaki finally spoke up as they walked into the train station, pulling Aomine out his long thought process. 

“ _Another_ one?” Aomine asked. Yamazaki grunted in affirmation. 

“This is why I’ve started hiding my favorites in the top of the cabinet.” 

“Mm,” Aomine nodded. “Pretty sure Tiger gained another pound. I think there’s a dent in my toilet seat.” 

“How much must that thing eat?” Yamazaki said with a slight look of disbelief in his eyes as they stopped on the train platform, waiting for the 7:45am train that took them about a block away from the station. 

“I’d say about as much as your average rhinoceros.” Aomine concluded. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

Sousuke got back from work around 7:00pm. Aomine was still at the station. Sousuke had solemnly patted his coworker on the shoulder when he found out the blunette had to stay late because his latest report hadn’t saved properly. The man was forced to rewrite the entire thing. Truly a heartbreaking tale. 

Kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his collar--those uniforms were really _god awful_ in the summer --Sousuke sighed before meandering to his couch. 

Sousuke hadn’t had dinner yet, but collapsing onto his soft, leather sofa that he’d probably paid too much for but would never regret buying seemed _much_ more appealing. 

Sousuke sighed happily as he fell face first into cool leather. He situated himself on his stomach, ignoring the way his badge poked into his chest and the fact that be had much more comfortable sweatpants in his bedroom. But he didn’t feel like moving for another few decades, so there he laid. 

It had been a pretty long day, what with Rin almost blowing up the coffee machine, a feat that had sent Sakurai into a strange state of pouty rage. Next was the hysterical woman he’d tried to help while on patrol, only to find out she was in tears because she’d missed her chance to go with her friends to see their _‘Ultimate idol Ki-chan’_. Then there had been Aomine’s almost tantrum at not saving his files properly. 

He’d been sitting on the couch for only four or so minutes and was already drifting off to sleep. It was nice, being home, not having to deal with a thing ‘til morning….

_*Skrt skrt skrt skrt*_

Sousuke cracked open one eye, glancing around his living room. Nothing seemed out of place. The three windows on the wall across from him shined with what was left of the evening sunset, alongside Tokyo’s emerging nightlife. 

_*Thdududududum Thmp*_

There weren’t any birds outside the windows… was there something wrong with the fridge? 

_*Thudududududum*_

Okay. This was getting weird. 

_*Skrt*_

“What the hell?” 

_*THDUM*_

_Holy shit that came from the ceiling!_ Sousuke shot up from the couch, moving so fast he actually ended up falling _off_ the piece of furniture. 

“Gah!” he yelped, hitting the floor beside his glass coffee table. 

_*Skrtskrtskrrrrrrrrt*_

There were _things_ in his _ceiling._

“This is bad…” 

_*SKRIIICKT*_ something that sounded akin to nails on a chalkboard _tore_ through Sousuke ears. He grimaced in pain. 

He heard more thumping, before finally, the noises seemed to fade, heading over in the direction of his front door. 

Sousuke wearily listened around the apartment, glancing here and there. What on earth could that have been? Questions streamed into Sousuke’s mind. 

Were there rats? 

Was there something _satanically wrong_ with the pipes? 

Were the people in the apartment above him rearranging furniture? 

Was his building haunted and was he about to see bloody messages written on his mirrors soon? 

Had the damn cats--

“Holy shit!” Sousuke scrambled up from where he’d fallen onto the floor, quickly scanning the living room for his bag before seeing it on the edge of the couch. He leapt towards the object, throwing around its contents before he found his phone and quickly dialing. 

_*ring*_

_*ring*_

_*ri--*_

_“Yamazaki?”_ Aomine’s voice was tired and annoyed through the speaker. 

“Aomine!” He heard the other man wince at his loud tone. “I think I figured it out?” 

_“Figure what? Listen I’m almost done here, why the fuck are you calling?”_

“How they’re getting in,” Sousuke trucked on, ignoring Aomine’s complaints. 

_“What’s getting in?”_ Aomine groused. 

_“The cats,”_ Sousuke hissed, bitter annoyance bleeding into the excitement of his voice. 

_“I’ll be at your apartment in 20.”_

_*click*_

➤➤

In only 22 minutes Sousuke heard an insistent knocking on his door. In that time he’d changed into a tee shirt and sweats, and had just started on dinner. 

Sousuke speed walked to the door, swinging open to reveal a haggard-ish, still uniformed Aomine in his doorway. 

“You cooking?” he instantly asked. 

“I’m here to explain and hopefully solve our mutual infestation problem, not to feed you.” Sousuke griped. 

“So you _are_ cooking,” Aomine said, brushing past Sousuke through the doorway and messily kicking off his shoes. 

“Well that was polite,” Sousuke glared at his neighbor as the other man strolled down the hall into his kitchen. 

“Oooh! Curry!” Aomine exclaimed. Sousuke rolled his eyes and marched into _his own damn kitchen_ to snatch the wooden spoon out of Aomine’s hands before he could try to eat any of the _half cooked_ food. 

“They’re coming in through the _air vents,_ ” Sousuke said, shoving Aomine aside by the shoulder and stirring the large pot on his stove. 

“The cats?” Aomine questioned. Sousuke nodded. “Clever bastards,” he said, wearily eyeing the ceiling above. 

“Heard them when I got home,” Sousuke explained. He moved away from the pot, he still had half the vegetables to add. _Carrots first…._ He decided, going to the fridge. 

“So what are we gonna do about it?” Aomine asked, leaning on the counter. 

“Dunno yet.” 

“Well this is a productive meeting,” Aomine grunted. 

Sousuke narrowed his eyes at Aomine as he grabbed a few carrots from the fridge. “Oh common, _‘Ace of the 14th precinct’._ You don’t have any ideas?” 

Aomine cocked his head to the side, glancing back up at the ceiling and lines appeared on his forehead as he thought. Sousuke started peeling the carrots in front of him as he waited. 

“I’ve got it!” Aomine’s usual bored tone sounding slightly more _alive._

“Eh?” Sousuke shot a glance at the other man over his shoulder. 

“A stakeout!” Aomine’s eyes seemed to have a slight gleam in them.

“What was that?” 

“A stakeout! We stay up tonight, on the phone, and when we start hearing noises we go find the vents they’re using and close them up after kicking the cats out!” 

The idea wasn’t half bad. At least then Sousuke would have to climb off over his apartment checking each and every vent, tightening the bolts of the ones on the ceiling only to find out the damn cats wasn’t using those. 

“Great,” Sousuke agreed. “And you know what that mean?” he asked. 

“What?” 

“It means that _you,_ ” Sousuke turned around, pointing a now peeled carrot at his neighbor. “Get to go back _your_ home, and wait for _your_ cat to fall through _your_ ceiling. It also means that _I_ don’t have to feed you. Now get out.” Sousuke’s carrot pointed down the hall towards the door. 

“Have you no pity Yamazaki?” Aomine tried to pout. He failed terribly. 

“Out.” 

“You have plenty of food!” 

“Outta my apartment!” Sousuke grabbed the other man by the shoulder, nudging him towards the door.

“Gah! _Fine,_ ” Aomine whined, walking over to his shoes. “I’ll call you when I wanna start the stakeout.” 

“Sounds good, now leave.” 

Aomine flipped him off half-heartedly before shutting the door. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

It was some time after 10:30 at night, it might have even reached 11:00. Aomine was ready to simply pass out, already in his pajamas, even if _‘pajamas’_ were just a soft pair of basketball shorts to Aomine. 

Even though work had been annoying as hell and now all he wanted to do was sleep, there was still a _looong_ night ahead of him. Sitting on his sofa, Aomine snatched his phone off the coffee table and had completely stopped paying attention to the kinda entertaining comedy on his TV. He dialed his phone. 

_*ring*_

_*riing*_

_*r--*_

_“You ready?”_ Yamazaki’s voice asked. 

“Yep. Let’s catch those bastards.” 

➤➤

_11:20pm_

_“Have you heard anything?”_ Yamazaki asked. Aomine had put the guy on speaker, then had set his phone back on the coffee table after getting tired of holding the phone to his ear. 

“Noope. Not a thing.” 

➤➤

_12:03am_

“What was that..!” Aomine hissed, shooting up from his sofa. At around 11:45, he and Yamazaki both and decided to grab the standard issue, bright-ass flighlighs that they got at work. The thing was like a damn laser, and Aomine snatched it off the sofa cushion beside him, clicking it on and pointing the thing, high powered beam around his cluttered living room. 

_“Hrrmmah…. Huh??”_ shuffling was heard from the phone on Aomine’s coffee table. _“What was what??”_ Aomine even heard the familiar _click_ of the flashlight through the speaker. 

“I thought I heard something. What did those noises you heard before like again?” 

_“Uhhh,”_ Yamazaki paused. The stupid guy had probably fallen asleep. _“There was a lot of little scratches, then it was a bunch of light thumping.”_

“Huh. That’s not what I heard.” 

_“Well, what the hell_ did _you hear?”_ Yamazaki sounded a touch nervous. 

“I dunno.” 

_“You’re an idiot.”_

“I’m not the one who fell asleep.” 

_“Eh?-- I--eh--I-u--shut the hell up!”_

➤➤

_12:57am_

_“Aomine!”_

Whatever that little voice was in the distance was _really annoying._ All Aomine wanted to do was snuggle further into the sofa cushion annnd….

_“Aomine I can’t listen for anything with your fucking loud snoring!”_

“Ehwembehaskc! What snoring??” Aomine’s eyes shot open, staring at the phone defensively

➤➤

_2:34am_

_“This was a stupid idea Aomine. I’m not gonna get any sleep and it’s all your damn fault.”_

“Would you rather sacrifice a dozen different coffee mugs every month?” Aomine asked. He was flipping through one of his old Mai-chan because if _anything_ could keep him awake it was _that._

_“Augh. What sort of vendetta does Coco have against coffee mugs? Seriously, they are glorious vessels that carry coffee to people all across the world….”_ he heard Yamazaki sigh desperately. 

“Alright. This might be a stupid idea but it wasn’t as stupid as that sentence.” 

_“Oi! I took a poetry class in college thank you! That was damn beautiful.”_

“You failed the class didn’t you?” Aomine snickered. 

_“I’ve always been better at math okay?”_

➤➤

_3:14am_

_*Thdududududum*_

_“Holy shit! Aomine I hear it!”_ Aomine was straight as a board on his sofa, his skin tingling. He’d heard it too.

“Shit shit shit. Where did it come from?” Aomine had his flashlight in hand for the nth time that night. 

_“For me…. It was right on top of me…. Coming from back behind me. Oh! It must be them crossing the hall from the other apartment.”_

“Senile old ladies…” Aomine muttered. “Why can’t they keep their own damn cats in check?” 

_“Like you said, they’re probably too deaf. But shut up I need to listen.”_

“Got it.” Aomine quietly stood up from his sofa, grabbing his phone with his free hand while the other slowly scanned around his living room. 

_*Skrt skrt skrt skrt*_

“Is that what you heard before….?” Aomine whispered into his phone.

_“Yeah.”_

_*Skrt skrt skrt skrt*_

“It’s heading left in my apartment….” 

_*Thudududu*_

_“I’m in the kitchen now,”_ Yamazaki whispered. _“I think I heard Coco…”_

_*THUMP*_

_“FUCK!”_ Yamazaki shouted. Aomine even heard it through the walls, followed by some loud shuffling. 

“Yamazaki!?!” Aomine hissed. 

_“Mother of… damn. Aomine--. Hahahaa! I almost had a heart attack!”_

“What the hell happened?” 

_“Coco came into the kitchen through my oven vent!”_

“Well, damn….” 

_*Thududududuudmm*_

_*THUDUDUDUDU*_

_*THUMP*_

“That’s gotta be Tiger…,” Aomine said, his voice lowering. He narrowed his eyes as he walked down the dark hallway towards the room he knew this would end at. 

Aomine rested his flashlight between his neck and shoulder as he reached out to turn the knob to his bathroom door. Instincts taking over, Aomine swung open the door, phone and flashlight gripped in his hands as he would his gun at work. With a snarl, he pointed his weapon at the toilet. 

Just in time to see a fat-ass tabby drop onto it outta _fucking nowhere._

“How the fuck did you get in here??” he yelled at the creature, shining the light in it’s face. 

Tiger hissed at the light, closing its big yellow eyes, and inching back. Aomine just sneered at the furry creature. He shined the beam of his flashlight all over the bathroom before something directly above the toilet flashed with a metallic light. 

Aomine looked up at the _completely open_ AC vent on his ceiling. Aomine looked back at the cat disbelievingly. 

“You knocked the fucking cover off? You’re not domestic are you?” Tiger, seeming to have grown used to the light, went back to its usual _‘I-don’t-give-a-shit-puny-human’_ attitude.

_“Aomine? Aomine!”_ he looked down at the phone in his hands. He’d almost forgotten the call with Yamazaki. _“You find the cat?”_

“Yeah, he _destroyed_ the goddamn vent in my bathroom, that’s how he’s getting in. I don’t have a clue where the cover is!” Aomine glared at the giant cat some more.

_“I’m hanging up now dude,”_ Yamazaki said. _“Meet me in the hallway. This ends tonight.”_

“Got it.” Aomine clicked the ‘end call’ button. “You’re comin’ with me, _Tiger.”_ Aomine grinned wickedly at the cat who was…. 

.…licking its crotch. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

Coco was snuggling in his arms while Sousuke waited for Aomine outside in the hallway. He was a little cold in only a pair of sweatpants, but he was honestly too annoyed to be bothered with dressing decently. He’d had to deal with this furball for _months,_ and now that they’d figure out the rather dangerous way the cats were getting around, it just had to stop. 

Aomine’s door creaked open in the otherwise silent hallway. Dressed much like he was this morning, in only basketball shorts, the dark skinned man seemed to be somewhat struggling with what Sousuke could only assume was the extreme weight of a sleeping Tiger. 

“I swear to god, this cat is made of lead,” Aomine complained, hefting the mutantly large feline in his arms. 

Coco was purring as Sousuke held it. He glanced down, only to be met with glowing green eyes, even in the almost pitch black hallway. 

“Let’s go,” Sousuke said, walking forward to the apartment right across the hall. Sousuke was banging on the door as soon as he’d managed to shift Coco so that he could hold the cat with one arm. 

“It’ll probably take the old ladies an hour to just climb outta bed,” Aomine said. Sousuke just rolled his eyes and continued knocking. 

“Then another hour for the first one to find her dentures.” Aomine continued. “Then another after that because the second hasn’t been able to find her hearing aid for three years but keeps forgetting so she only thinks she lost it the other morning.” 

“Could you shut up?” Yamazaki asked, glaring at Aomine over his shoulder. 

“Why?” Aomine tilted his head. “It’s not like the old brawds can hear me.” the guy shrugged with a little smirk on his face. 

Sousuke sighed, giving the door a couple more knocks before stepping back. 

_“M--hehmm--to”_ muffled words came from the other side of the door. A light also started shining through the crack at the base of the doorway. 

_“T--gehhm”_ more and more muttering was heard before finally, 

_“Coming!! Just a moment please!”_ one more quip in before the door finally opened, light flooding into the hallway, shining on Aomine and Sousuke, and revealing the tenants across the hall. 

_HOLY FUCK!_

“Did we knock on the wrong--” Sousuke’s incoherent muttering was cut off. 

“I’m _so sorry_ it took so long to answer the door,” the guy standing in the doorway said. 

Let’s take a moment to appreciate the guy, or two actually, standing in the doorway.

The first, clad in _only_ a pair of well fitted briefs was… the son of Adonis? Sousuke’s mouth went dry as his eyes slowly climbed from bottom to top. He started with tan, sculpted calves, then was met with muscled thighs, reached the green briefs, tracing up a _‘V’_ by his hips that seemed cut from marble, abs that Sousuke wouldn’t mind licking and _oh dear god what is this man._ Sousuke’s eyes traveled further, over defined pecs, broad shoulders, a collarbone that drew his attention because it was just as beautiful as the rest of him. Then, at long last, Sousuke’s line of sight roamed over a lean neck and tried to absorb every detail he could out of that face. A face that managed to be tantalizingly beautiful, downright adorable, and _hot as everlovin’ fuck_ all at the same time, all framed by soft looking, olive-brown hair. Full lips stretched into a tired, though bright smile, and eyes--even when they were hazy from sleep --were the brightest, most stunning green Sousuke had ever seen. 

Now, these all thoughts had only passed through Sousuke’s in about half a second, so he was feeling a little overwhelmed with the overload of information. 

His eyes moved over to the other figure in the doorway, taller than the first and equally non-clothed. The second was broader on top of that, with fiery red hair and matching eyes. And although he wasn’t the angle-fallen-from-heaven Sousuke saw in the brunette, there was no denying the guy was glorious and an absolute 10. Said ‘10’ also looked 10 times more pissed off at the sudden visit then the brunette was. 

These were _not_ a pair of decrepit old ladies, and at the moment Sousuke wanted to strangle Aomine almost as much as he wanted to see if the brunette’s face was as kissable as it looked. There was absolutely _no way_ it wasn’t, the man standing only a few feet in front of his was perfection after all. 

“Coco!” the brunette, in his sweet, cheery voice, suddenly exclaimed. _Coco._ Sousuke suddenly remembered the whole damn reason they were there. Sousuke glance at Aomine who was shamelessly gawking at the redhead. Seriously, his neighbor looked like he was gonna be drooling onto the hall floor at any moment. The redhead didn’t seem to notice, just crossed his arms and glared. 

“I’m sorry, but what is it you two need?” the brunette asked. “And why do you have our babies?” 

Alright. _This_ was when Sousuke was supposed to start talking. _This_ was when he lied his ass off about hating the cat he was holding and springing up some lie that he’d found it outside in the cold--even though it was the middle of summer?? --so that the brunette would let him in and not think he was an asshole. And then maybe, _maybe_ Sousuke wouldn’t cry himself to sleep for the next 20 years for making stupid assumptions and blowing up his chances with what might be his soulmate. 

“Wait,” the redhead spoke up. “Are you two the guys who keep complaining to the landlord?” 

_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt. Nooooooooooo!!_ Sousuke wanted to cry. 

“Oh!” the brunette brought a hand to his mouth. “Oh my god! Oh my god, _you’re_ the one’s who’ve kept finding Coco and Tiger??” Sousuke looked at the distressed expression on the brunette’s face. He wanted to cry _more_ now. 

“We are SO SORRY!” the brunette cried. “We don’t know how they keep getting out, it’s so worrying to find them outside in the hall every morning.” the brunette tentatively reached out to Coco, the brown-furred cat and fallen asleep it seemed. The gorgeous man in the doorway stroked the cat he was holding lovingly, and Sousuke felt like he was going to explode when the man’s fingertips accidentally brushed the skin of his chest where Coco was nuzzling into him. 

“It’s alright,” Sousuke said, and he was _so happy_ his voice didn’t crack. “We found out how they were getting in this afternoon, and decided that we should take them back home. I…. uh…. I’m really sorry it’s so late.” 

“They came in through the air vents,” Aomine’s deep voice said from behind him. Sousuke turned around. His neighbor was still ogling the redhead, but at least didn’t look as if he was about to crash into the floor from shock. 

“The _air vents?_ ” the redhead suddenly had a slightly horrified look on his face. 

“Uh,” Sousuke started, the pair in the doorway turning back to him. “I saw Coco crawl through the vent of my oven.” 

_“Cocooo!”_ the brunette suddenly wailed. The guy gave up on stroking the cat and gently took it out of Sousuke arms. “Coco-chan,” he whispered. “What a bad girl, that’s _so dangerous…”_ the man was half-heartedly scolding the creature as he also hugged it close to his chest. It was honestly the most adorable sight Sousuke had ever seen. And he was honestly _so confused._ The guys weren’t mad at them. The guys were also _not old ladies._ And Sousuke was pretty sure it was almost 4 in the morning. 

“How did Tiger get in?” the redhead who looked over at Aomine. 

“Eh, um,” the normally confident blunette fumbled over his own tongue. “He kinda destroyed the vent in my bathroom. Woke up to him sitting on my toilet every damn morning.” Aomine hefted the giant tabby in his arms. The redhead stepped forward, and Sousuke was half certain he’d heard Aomine’s breath hitch. 

The redhead reached out for the giant orange cat just as gently as the brunette had Coco. He cradled the cat belly-up in his arms, scratching its stomach, causing a loud purr to echo in the empty hallway. 

The cat switch was done. Aomine and Sousuke exchanged looks. Did they go back to their own apartments? Would they never see these beautiful men again? 

“Well, thank you again,” the brunette said. “I guess this is goodnight…” he bit his lip and looked over at the redhead. They shared a glance before he continued. “See you in the morning!” he said cheerfully before the door shut in their faces.

Sousuke and Aomine stood there in the hallway. Just giving their sleep-deprived brains a moment to _catch up._

_‘See you in the morning!’_

_Wait what?_

➤➤➤➤➤➤

Two hours of sleep. No wait, two hours and _two minutes_ of sleep. 

Aomine had walked back to his apartment at a quarter to 4:00 in the morning, and then instantly passed out on his bed. 

It was currently 5:47 in the morning and someone was banging on his door. 

Aomine breathed in through his nose slowly, setting down his phone and glaring into the darkness of his room. Who the _hell_ was at his door? If it was Yamazaki he was going to strangle the man with the cord from his own coffee maker. Maybe the brunette would find it _‘poetic’._

Aomine rolled out of bed, stepping lightly around his dark room as to not trip over a random pile of laundry. Aomine stomped down the hall into his living room before turning and muttering to himself as he opened the door. 

“What the hell do you wa--?” Aomine looked across the threshold, directly into bright red eyes, just barely touched by matching, spiked bangs. 

“Morning,” the redhead smirked. 

_The redhead._

_The fucking wet dream he’d met last night._

Aomine’s mind had kinda sorta shattered as soon as the door across the hall had opened. 

He’d been expecting a pair of prunes in housecoats and curlers in their hair. 

He’d gotten a wall of sunkissed muscles and breathtaking good looks. 

The guy was seriously everything Aomine could have ever asked for. Tall, toned, practically naked. A winning trio if there ever was one. 

And that perfect guy with red hair and _adorable_ split eyebrows was standing only two feet away from him _again,_ and suddenly Aomine wasn’t so pissed about the early wake-up call. 

“Morning,” Aomine grunted, his voice even rougher than usual from sleep. “And what are you doing here?” 

“Well,” the redhead looked to the side, scratching at the back of his neck. This gave Aomine a chance to drop his eyes down over the redhead. The guy was in a plain white tee shirt with an emblem on the chest he didn’t feel like reading, as well as loose jeans and clunky sneakers. _Yep, still gorgeous._

“I stopped by to say thank you,” the redhead said, suddenly holding up a paper bag Aomine hadn’t noticed before. 

“At 10 to 6:00?” Aomine asked, eyeing the bag. 

“Oi! You woke _me_ up in the middle of the night, and I’ve gotta go to work soon,” the redhead chided. 

“Uh huh,” Aomine grunted. “So if you wanted to thank me y--” _-uo could have coffee with me??_

“You said Tiger broke your vent right?” the redhead bulldozed over Aomine’s _surprisingly smooth_ attempt to ask him out. Aomine had to sit there quietly for a moment to grieve the now dead opportunity. He was _proud_ of that line. It wasn’t even _sunrise_ yet and Aomine had thought up something like that. But for nothing!

“Yeah…” Aomine rested an arm on his door jam. 

“After work, I could come help you fix it,” the redhead said. “It’s the least I can do, really.” the guy smiled slightly. And Aomine’s chest did weird. Stuff. 

“Uh yeah,” Aomine nodded. “That’d be great.” the redhead’s smile got bigger. 

“Well, I’ve gotta go to work now,” he said, suddenly handing that small bag over to Aomine. 

“And I’ve gotta put some clothes on,” Aomine muttered, eyeing the bag. He glanced back at the redhead only to catch him blushing before he turned away.

_Dawww… how cute._ Aomine through as the guy-- _oh shit what was his name??_ \--walked down the hall. 

“Wait!” Aomine called, leaning out into the hallway. The redhead turned around, furrowing his split eyebrows. “What’s your name?” Aomine asked. 

The redhead’s eyes widened. “Oh! Man, uh, sorry. Kagami Taiga.” he said, smiling again. 

“Aomine Daiki,” Aomine responded with his own little smirk, before promptly shutting the door and deciding on where to pass out in his apartment for the next 15 minutes. 

➤➤

“You,” Yamazaki was suddenly sitting on the corner of his desk, a small white paper bag identical to the one Aomine had received this morning in his hands. “Are an idiot.” his co-worker finished, biting the little sugar cookie in his hand as if to punctuate the sentence. 

Aomine groaned quietly, propping his elbow beside his keyboard and resting his forehead in his hand. 

“I _know,_ ” he said, staring straight at the little bag that he’d found were filled with _fucking delicious_ little sugar cookies, each and everyone shaped like a little cat face. 

“You thought they were elderly women,” Yamazaki said matter-o’-factly.

“I _know._ ” 

“And we need to stop being mean to those damn cats.” 

Aomine groaned again making his partner, Ryo, look from around his monitor worriedly. “I know that _too,_ ” Aomine said. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“I can’t believe we actually did it, Taiga,” Makoto breathed. Kagami looked up at his roommate who was currently leaning against the small counter in the fire station’s little lounge. There was a cup of coffee in the brunette’s hands and a dreamy look in his eyes. 

“It’s been months and then _they’re_ the ones who show up on _our_ doorstep,” Makoto continued, ending the sentence with a sigh. 

Kagami just shook his head, leaning back into the small sofa. His roommate was acting like an idiot, but he wasn’t much better. Afterall, Kagami had spent the entire morning wondering if he’d tried those cookies yet. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

After work that evening, Sousuke and Aomine are in the elevator of their building. They waited under fluorescent lighting for the little orange arrow to move to their floor and free them from the metal box of fake-wood paneling. 

“Any clue when Kagami’s coming over?” Sousuke asked. Every spare moment the two had had throughout the day was spent trading information about the pair of tenants across the hall. That, and having their brains melted every time they ate one of those cookies because _holy shit_ they were amazing. Sousuke had had to almost resort to standing on hi desk chair to stop Rin from stealing them during their lunch break. 

“Nope,” Aomine responded, leaning against the rail opposite Sousuke. 

“You should say something like _‘wish I had your number so I could have a warning’_ once he gets there,” Sousuke said, smirking. 

“That is fucking genius,” Aomine grinned. 

➤➤

Sousuke was in the middle of making a stir fry, wearily glancing up at the broken vent above his stove top--Sousuke hadn’t really noticed that the filter was missing, but apparently it was --when there was a knock at the door. Sousuke looked at the chicken in the frying pan, it still had a while to go, so he left the burner on medium. 

He walked over to the door, swinging it open to reveal a sheepish looking Tachibana Makoto, a small brown cat curled by his feet. 

“Hi!” Tachibana chirped. He’d stopped by Sousuke’s apartment early this morning as well, saying he’d do whatever he could after work to fix his oven vent. Before stuttering more apologies on a cat’s behalf, a shoving a small bag of cookies into his hands and running off. 

“Hello,” Sousuke said. “Would you like to come in?” he said, turning to the side so that the green-eyed man could pass. 

Tachibana smiled as he walked inside and Sousuke noticed that they were almost the exact same height. While Tachibana toed off his shoes, Sousuke also noticed something else. He sniffed the air quietly, smelling… smoke?

“Shit,” Sousuke quickly went back to the kitchen, rushing over to his half-made dinner. He instantly turned the burner off before looking down and assessing the damage. 

Only to see that there wasn’t any? 

The chicken was still partially _uncooked_ in fact. “What the hell?” 

“Is something wrong Yamazaki-san?” Tachibana said behind him. Sousuke glanced over his shoulder only to see Tachibana standing at the doorway to his kitchen but not quite crossing in. 

“Uh yeah. I just thought I smelled smoke,” Sousuke muttered.

“S-Smoke? Ahh, I'm sorry Yamazaki-san, that might have been me.” Tachibana said quietly. 

“What was that?” 

“At work today, we had to deal with a fireworks mishap. I sorta forget I still smell like smoke sometimes.”

“So what do you do for a living?” Sousuke asked. 

“I'm a firefighter.”

“That makes sense.” he said, turning the burner back on and giving the thin strips of meat another stir. “also, if you came over to help with the vent,” Sousuke gestured at the object with his spoon, “I’m afraid it’s in use at the moment.”

“I should come back later shouldn’t I?” Tachibana asked. Sousuke turned around, the guy still looked nervous, glancing around the room, not quite looking at him. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Sousuke asked, moving over to his other counter where he already had the vegetables chopped and laid out. 

Tachibana scratched at his arm absently. “No, I haven’t.” 

“Then why not stay and help me?” he asked. “Then you help with the vent after eating.” 

“Oh, no. I wouldn’t want to impose,” Tachibana stuttered. “You’ve already had to deal with Coco enough as it is…” Speaking of Coco, the cat was no longer wrapped around its owner's feet. Sousuke glanced down at the aptly named animal and it stared back. Right before it leapt up onto the counter, and walked across it, searching for its usual stop.

“Coco!” Tachibana snatched the cat up right before it walked over a cutting board covered in green beans. Sousuke couldn’t help but chuckle, what with the scandalized look and the brunette’s face and the annoyed, even pouty face worn by the animal.

“You won’t be imposing it you help me,” Sousuke said with a shrug. 

“Umm, well,” Tachibana was blushing, the red dusting on his face contrasted with his green eyes. “I don’t usually cook, in fact, Taiga makes it an unspoken law to keep me out of the kitchen.” 

_Taiga?_ Sousuke knew the other man was referring to his roommate, but he hadn’t known they called each other by their first names. _Of course they do_ , he scolded himself, _they live together!_ Suddenly a flash of panic raced through his mind. They lived together. Were they just friends? Sousuke wanted to scream, just a little, but instead, he decided to focus on the tanned man in his kitchen who was growing exponentially redder. 

“I’m sure you’ll do fine, and it’d be nice to have company anyway,” Sousuke said with a small smile. 

“Uh, alright then,” Tachibana smiled back, before yelping when Coco leapt out of his arms. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

Aomine stared at the interior of his fridge, the light in the back giving off a little _‘bzzzz’._ He looked at the dozen or so half-eaten takeout boxes before finally snagging a beer and closing the door with his hip. 

Aomine popped the tab and went to lean on the counter, he fished around for his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. 

He was planning on calling up that pizza place only a few blocks away when--

_*knock knock knock*_

Aomine threw his head back with a sigh. “Who is it?” he shouted. Seriously, he didn’t want to deal with other humans, he just wanted foo--

_“Kagami.”_ was the muffled reply. 

Aomine was at his door in _seconds_ , he was even a little out of breath as he swung the slab of wood open, so to not obscure his view of his hot neighbor. 

“Yo,” Aomine said. Suddenly hit him that he probably looked more excited than he should have, so he quickly schooled his features, and leaned one arm on the doorframe to complete the _‘aesthetic’._

“Yo,” Kagami replied. Then Aomine heard a strange grumble below him and looked down just in time to see a certain orange and white butterball walk--or should he say shoehorn itself? --in between his legs. 

Aomine growled at the animal. Kagami chuckled. It was a low, yet warm sound, it rang in Aomine’s ears for a moment, making him forget that--

“You gonna let me in?” Kagami asked. Aomine whipped his head forward, before hastily stepping back from the door. 

“Yeah,” Kagami walked inside, toeing off what Aomine noticed were some tasteful, and familiarly large, sneakers. “So you here to see how it destroyed my bathroom?” 

“ _He,_ ” Kagami corrected, walking out into Aomine’s slightly messy living room. Messy as in, yeah he should probably vacuum, actually fold the blanket on his sofa, and maybe make the electronic filled area below his TV not look like a wire-hurricane. “And I thought you only said he broke the vent?” 

“Uh, yeah,” then Aomine realized, the only reason this gorgeous redhead, who was now in a different tee shirt and some dark blue, fitted sweats was here was to fix that stupid vent and leave. And he was probably only doing it to save his cat/small bear from the possibility of future injury. 

“I was about to order some food, though, you want something before we start on that?” Aomine tried to not let his eyebrow twitch as he watched Tiger clamber up onto his sofa, no doubt leaving half its body weight in hair there after he left. 

“What were you planning on getting?” Kagami questioned, he seemed interested, though. 

“Eh, was about to call the pizza place down the street.” 

Kagami made a face, “Had pizza for lunch.” This is where Aomine would get annoyed, he was offering free food to the man after all, but Aomine knew better than to get pissy at the man that might possibly be his other half. 

“Well, what would you want?” Aomine walked back to the kitchen, snagging his forgotten beer off the counter. 

“What’s in the fridge?” Kagami asked. 

“Go look,” Aomine gave a wave with his drink. He would mind watching the man bend over in front of his to look in his fridge after all. 

Kagami hummed, quickly making his way to the old appliance. Aomine had about four seconds to admire the view that had been served to him on a silver platter before--

“What the _hell_ is that?” Kagami exclaimed, slamming the fridge shut and spinning around, looking absolutely scandalized. 

“A fridge?” Aomine took a sip of his beer. 

“All you’ve got in there is beer, half-eaten takeout, and _banana milk!_ What are you, three?” 

“What three year old has beer in their fridge?” 

“What grown man has _banana milk_ as his only source of potassium?” Kagami’s eyes were wide. “When was the last time you ate real food??” 

“Pfft, I eat real food.” Aomine scrunched up his nose. 

“What’d you have for lunch?” 

“Maji.” 

“Breakfast?” 

“Leftover Korean.” 

“Yesterday’s dinner?” 

“The OG Korean.” 

Kagami paused, setting his hand on the face of the fridge for a moment, contemplating. “Watch Tiger, I’ll be back in five minutes.” the redhead walked out of his apartment. 

Aomine looked through the kitchen doorway at the too-much-cat sprawled out across his favorite blanket. _Huh?_

➤➤

Kagami was back in five minutes. 

Along with everything Aomine had ever seen on those few times Satsuki came in to wreak havoc on his apartment and turn on the food network. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“Whoa, Tachibana,” Sousuke reached out for the other man’s hand, tilting it along with the bottle it was holding, up. “You don’t need to add so much olive oil.” 

Sousuke stood behind Tachibana in front of the stove, the stir fry was coming along nicely. They’d already added the vegetables and Sousuke had gotten the rice cooker going a few minutes ago. 

Tachibana was clad in Sousuke’s blue apron, which he had to make sure he didn’t stare at took long and let the food burn. Even if he looked absolutely adorable in it. 

“Oh, oh no. I’m sorry Yamazaki-san,” Tachibana bit his lip, staring hard at the pan in front of him. Sousuke only chuckled, amusement in his eyes. 

A look that was reflected in a certain furball perched on the counter. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“We’re making burgers,” Kagami declared, setting the pile of cooking shit down on Aomine’s counter. The guy was also now in a tight fitting red apron. _Hot._

“Sorry what?” 

“You need to eat real food, and I’m assuming that having you make it on your own is probably a fire hazard. So it’s my job to help,” Kagami nodded firmly, spreading his materials out across the countertop. 

“Fire hazard? The hell?” Aomine raised an eyebrow. He then lowered both eyebrows when he watched Tiger make a powerful jump up onto his _countertop_ , watching his owner with big yellow eyes. Or more specifically, watching the package of ground beef his owner was holding. 

“Not yet Ti-ti,” Kagami chuckled, patting the cat on the head. “Aomine?” 

“Eh?” 

“I need a mixing bowl.” 

“What?” Kagami turned to look at him. 

“I need a _large bowl_ Aomine, and you need to wash your hands.” 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“Ah, um, Yamazaki-san?” Tachibana’s unsure voice asked behind him. Sousuke was grabbing spices or the sauce. 

“Yeah?” 

“I-I-um, I think I-- _Oh no I think it’s burning!_ ” 

“Huh??” Sousuke whipped around, racing over to the other side of the kitchen. He looked down at the pan, that was steaming quite a bit but otherwise looked fine. Sousuke laughed again. 

“It’s just steam Tachibana, _you_ should know that,” he teased, patting the slightly shorter man on the shoulder. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“Whaddya mean I’m not doing it right?” Aomine snarled, a ball of ground beef in his hands. “It’s just a burger.” 

“They all have to be the same _size_ , Aho!” Kagami growled. 

“It doesn’t fucking matter!” 

“Yes it _does_ , they all have to _cook_ at the same time!” Kagami rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, Baka.” 

“Aho.” 

“Baka.” 

“Aho _mine!_ ” 

“Baka _gami!_ ” 

“Shut up! I brought you food!” 

“This is my kitchen! _You_ shut up!” 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

Sousuke was spooning rice into two bowls when he heard it. Meanwhile, Tachibana had a triumphant smile on his face at not destroying the stir fry. 

“You hear that?” Sousuke asked, tilted his head towards the direction of the apartment beside his own. 

There was _definitely_ some shouting going on over there. 

Tachibana perked up, leaning towards the opposite side of the apartment like Sousuke was. 

_*Aho-mhmh-e!*_

_*Ba-kemghg!*_

“I think that might have been Taiga,” Tachibana said, suddenly smiling even more. 

“Agh, Aomine, you idiot,” Sousuke muttered, finishing up serving before using Tachibana into his living room with Coco tagging behind. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

Kagami had kicked him out of the kitchen. But Aomine was happy to leave so it didn’t really matter. 

For some freaky-ass-reason, Tiger decided to follow him out into the living room as well. The behemoth cat waddled past him, hopping up into Aomine usual spot _seconds_ before Aomine was able to sit down. Aomine growled at the cat for _god-knows-what-the-number-of-times-was_ before flopping down on the opposite end of the couch. 

After a few minutes of flipping through channels, he hit a gold mine. 

_Basketball game. YUS!_ Aomine grinned, propping his feet up on the coffee table and clasping his hands back behind his head. 

After a few more minutes--the game was still in the first quarter --something started to waft from the kitchen. It was a scent that made Aomine’s mouth instantly start to water. It was honestly such a beautiful, familiar scent, and suddenly he was realizing that he was fucking starving. 

Because now he was smelling Teriyaki.

➤➤➤➤➤➤

Sousuke and Tachibana sat on the floor. It was so strangely casual, leaning against the sofa with their long legs sprawled out under the coffee table. Coco snuck between them, eyeing at the both of them before Tachibana gave in and slipped her small bits of chicken. 

He hadn’t even met Tachibana 24 hours ago. 

But he already knew he was wonderful. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

Kagami loved basketball. The man had gaped at the screen before grinning at Aomine like he’d just handed the redhead a million dollars. 

Kagami cooked like a damn god and ate like a titan. Aomine had eaten nine burgers only because they were _the most delicious things he’d ever tasted._ Then Aomine had sat back and gawked as he’d watched Kagami work his way up to 22. 

Aomine also started to understand why Tiger was as big as he was, watching as Kagami set out a plate with four straight burger patties _exclusively_ for the cat. 

Aomine watched as Kagami’s eyes lit up when a dunk was made right at the buzzer of the third quarter, his mouth stuffed with burger and that stupid cat sprawled out beside him. 

_God Dammit._ Kagami was perfect. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

They never fixed the vents.

Coco showed up on his kitchen counter day after day. 

Only now, Tachibana showed up too, an apologetic bag of pastries in hand. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

Aomine had stopped bitching and cursing while walking to the door four days after that dinner. 

A week later, and he started waking up a bit earlier to shave and slap on some cologne. _Even though_ he ran out of times to slip on a shirt. 

And it was kinda awkward to shave with a cat staring at you from the toilet.

➤➤➤➤➤➤

One morning, Sousuke was late to the door, apologizing because he had to clean up another broken mug. 

The very next morning, a large, teal mug was shoved into his hands alongside a small bag of brownies. 

Coco had yet to break that mug.

➤➤➤➤➤➤

He’d been waiting to ask this for weeks now, he just never knew when to say it. So one day, he just blurted it out. 

_“Play One-On-One with me!”_

Only to realize Kagami had yelled it at the exact same times. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

Sousuke woke up one morning to something new….

Coco snuggled against his chest.

Huh.

➤➤➤➤➤➤

There was a _damn cat on his face._

He’d closed his bedroom door. 

How the _hell_ did Tiger get in??

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“I think I’ve gained like five pounds because of these things…” Yamazaki muttered, the usual small paper bag in his hand. 

Aomine grunted across the little, metal table in the even smaller department break room. 

“So how’d the One-On-One with Kagami go?” 

A series of images flashed through Aomine’s mind. The old, rundown basketball court three blocks from their apartment building, Kagami showing up with a worn out basketball, Kagami rushing past him and seeing through his fakes at the last seconds. Kagami jumping like there were goddam wings on his back, dunking the ball and quickly sighing in relief when the hoop didn’t break. 

Not to mention the sight of a shirtless, sweaty Kagami post-game, demanding a rematch as soon as possible. 

“Fucking fantastic,” Aomine sighed into his coffee. Matsuoka hadn’t made it, thus it was _actual_ coffee. “And I’m guessing you still don’t have enough balls to ask out Tachibana yet?” 

“Playing basketball isn’t a _date_ Aomine.” 

Aomine gasped, slapping a hand over his chest. “You take that back!” he said in mock despair. Yamazaki only rolled his eyes. 

“Basketball idiot…” he muttered. 

“...water moron…” 

➤➤

“Oi! Aomine!” Aomine had been napping with his eyes open when Wakamatsu slapped a folder onto his desk. 

“The hell do you want?” Aomine groused.

“Chief wants you and the guys who’ve finished up that arson case to stop by the fire station,” Wakamatsu said/shouted because that was his only volume. 

“Why?” 

“Double check their statements. The descriptions some of them gave were the linchpin in this. Once you’re done it’s closed.” Wakamatsu growled for good measure. Aomine just stared back impassively. 

“And be nice!!” he shouted before slamming the door shut back into his tiny office. 

Aomine leaned back in his office chair and groaned. Ryo gave him another concerned look from over the monitors.

➤➤

Alright, so he wasn’t so annoyed anymore. Or well, he kinda was, with the way Matsuoka was smirking. Luckily he’d stopped snickering after Yamazaki had mumbled something about spending half his savings at eating at some new sushi place, quickly turning as maroon as his ponytail.

“Aomine??” Kagami looked as if he was about to collapse under the weight of his helmet. The guy was half in and half out of his gear, still in the hat, baggy pants and giants boots, but his jacket lay on the ground, leaving his upper half in only a sweat-soaked white tee shirt, with smudges of soot all over him. _That_ was when Aomine noticed that the little emblem on the chest was his _station number._

Tachibana stood is a similar state, mumbling “Y-Yamazaki-san…??” and quickly blushing over his soot-smeared face. 

Aomine, Yamazaki, his partner Matsuoka and Aomine’s partner Ryo had just walked into the fire department. Obviously, the two men in front of them hadn't been informed of their arrival. 

The awkward staring/obvious ogling was cut short when a giant brunette walked into the station garage. 

“Hi! I'm chief Kiyoshi. You guys are from the 14th precinct, right?” 

The four officers nodded.

“Then follow me,” Chief Kiyoshi continued, walking back towards what must have been his office. 

“A-Aomine?” Kagami stuttered again, still in shock. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

Aomine looked over at the redhead before saying, “My job,” and following his coworkers out of the garage. But at the last second he turned around, a smirk slithering up his face. 

“And that’s _Officer Aomine_ to you,” 

Kagami turned redder than his own hair. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

Looking back on it, only taking one patrol car between the four of them was a mistake. 

At least Sousuke was driving, though, that was a plus. Meanwhile, Rin had claimed shotgun leaving Sakurai and Aomine to jam themselves in the glass partitioned back seat. But they had the door part in the middle open so it was fine. 

“So,” Rin said, and if he was trying to hide his grin, he was failing. “We finally met the little elves who’ve been trading the hearts of the great Yamazaki Sousuke and Aomine Daiki for little-baked goods.” 

“Shut up Rin.” 

“Whaat? I admire your tastes, from what I’ve seen the guys have great buns.” 

“You wanna die Matsuoka?” Aomine was suddenly leaning forward in his seat, staring at Rin as though he was about to reach through that small window and snap his neck in two. 

Rin was still grinning. “Awe, you’re gonna be like that?” he brushed back a lock or two of long red hair. “All I wanna know is how long you’ve each been dating.” 

“We’re not,” Sousuke muttered, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Pfft, pa- _lease._ Don’t be like that Sou. I’ve legit seen you with one-a those little bags every morning for over a month now.” Rin rolled his eyes. 

“They give us the damn things to apologize for their sadist cats.” Aomine was frowning, as Sousuke saw in the rear-view mirror. 

“Excuse me??” 

“They’re cats sneak into our apartments and they’re there every morning to apologize,” Sousuke explained.

“Okay…” Rin crossed his arms, still not looking convinced. “So each morning the pair of them stop by right?” 

“Only one,” 

“Which one?” 

“Tachibana for me, Aomine get’s Kagami.” 

“I see,” Rin sat quietly for a moment. “New question.” 

“ _What?_ ” Aomine wasn’t looking very happy, his partner mumbled something that had a 99% chance of being _‘Sorry’_ next to him. 

“When are you going to _start_ dating? Because I’m pretty sure they’re _1000%_ into you.” 

“Well, when are _you_ gonna take _my_ advice and write your number on the damn sushi check next time you drag me to Mackrel &Co.??” Sousuke yelled. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

It wasn’t even _6:00 in the damn morning_ and Aomine was trying to look nice. He stood in front of his bathroom mirror, clean shaven, wearing a shirt for once and in some nice jeans. Through the mirror, he had a perfect view of the fat tabby that was staring at him. 

Aomine glared at the creature as he grabbed the little dark blue bottle of cologne Satsuki had bought him for his last birthday, slapping a dab onto his neck. He then looked at his sleep-mussed hair. He glared at that too, because _seriously,_ he had to look nice if he was going to go through with what was probably a _very stupid move_. 

He grabbed a comb and tried his best before that telltale banging from across his apartment sounded. Aomine’s breath hitched. 

_You can do this. It’s_ fine. _You’ve dealt with worse. You’ve been_ shot at _for christ’s sake!_

With one more try at his hair, and yanking down his tee shirt as if that would make the wrinkles magically disappear, Aomine walked out of his bathroom towards the front door. Tiger waddled after him. 

Standing in his doorway was Kagami, looking as gorgeous as usual in a red tee shirt and cargo shorts. There was another little white bag in his hand and he smiled as soon as he saw Aomine. 

“Morning,” he said. 

“Morning,” Aomine said. There were a few more awkward seconds where Tiger just sat himself down between them, deciding to busy himself with grooming the _usual area_. 

“So,” Kagami started, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re a cop?” Kagami asked. 

“And you’re a fireman,” Aomine said. These meetings were never long. If Aomine ever had a chance of saying anything it had to be _now._

“Mhm,” Kagami looked down at Tiger, “Sorry you had to see me al--” 

“I’m also single,” the words were out of Aomine’s mouth before he could stop them. 

“Huh?!?” 

“You asked if I’m a cop right?” Aomine leaned on the doorframe, maybe then it wouldn’t look like his knees were shaking. “I’m also single.” 

“Uh..” 

“I’m 25, a cop, Virgo, single, six foot three and a half inches, been playing basketball for about _19_ years, no can beat me, and currently about to just say _‘fuck it’_ because I can’t take it any longer.” 

“Can’t take what?” Kagami was staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Can’t take this, _god fucking dammit,_ ” Aomine hissed, and with that, he leaned off the doorway, grabbed Kagami by the collar of his tee shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. 

_Oh my god…._

It was amazing!

Kagami responded _instantly_ , moving rapidly against Aomine’s lips. And the moment they touched Aomine swore he was set on fire. Kagami’s lips were soft and moved against his almost as if he’d been waiting for this as long as Aomine had. There was a hand on his neck, pressing them closer together. The hand that Aomine didn’t have a white knuckle grip on Kagami’s collar with ran down to the redhead’s waist, pulling them flush against each other. 

It was then that Kagami _moaned_ into his _goddamn mouth_ and Aomine thought might have just died. 

Aomine pulled back, even though it took every ounce of restraint he’d ever had. They both gasped after breaking contact. Aomine’s midnight blue eyes met with Kagami’s fire red. Those eyes had never been closer and _never_ been this fucking beautiful, hazed over as they were, the flush on his face matching their color.

Aomine only had about two seconds to admire them though before Kagami had him by the shoulders and his back met the wall of the hallway. 

“Fuck Kagami, that was ama--MPHF…..mmmm…” Aomine moaned when Kagami pressed his lips back onto his own, only harder this time. Kagami had control of the kiss before Aomine even quite knew what was happening, moving his lips along in sync with the blunette’s. Aomine felt like he was going to melt back into the wall when he felt a tongue, _Kagami’s_ tongue, trace along his bottom lip.

Instead, he moaned again, giving Kagami the perfect opening, and _then_ Aomine melted back into the wall because _holy shit._

After a few moments, they parted again, breathing harder, and Aomine thought his eyes were just going to roll back into his head at the sight of Kagami’s red, panting face with saliva glistening on his lips. Aomine swallowed thickly at the thought that not all of that saliva belonged to the redhead. 

Aomine’s voice was even more gravely than usual as he spoke, 

“Oh my fucking god, _please date me.”_

_“Yes,_ holy shit, _ye_ \--” Kagami managed to huff before Aomine was kissing him again. 

He didn’t plan on stopping. 

Like. Ever. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

Sousuke had opened his door like usual, greeting Tachibana after he’d started his coffee. Everything was as normal as it usually was….

….Except that Kagami and Aomine were currently making out one door down the hall.

The pair seemed completely oblivious to Sousuke and Tachibana standing in the hallway. _That_ , or Aomine didn’t have a problem with grabbing the ass of the boyfriend he’d gotten about four minutes ago in public. 

“Would you like to come in?” Sousuke asked a _very_ flustered Tachibana. The entire scene of seeing Tachibana blushing while looking at his roommate answered one _very important_ question. 

Kagami and Tachibana were _not dating._ There was no sign of hurt or anger in those green eyes as they tried to look everywhere _except_ down the hall to their right. 

Having that one burning question answered cleared up a few things for Sousuke. 

“Uh, yes please,” Tachibana graciously accepted his offer as he passed him to walk into the living room. Coco followed after her owner like always. 

“Coffee?” Sousuke asked, walking into the kitchen. 

“That’d be great,” Tachibana said. Sousuke quickly walked over to the cupboard, grabbing a tall green mug and the teal one he’d recently gotten--was it his favorite now? _Mayyybe_ \--and filling both cups with steaming coffee. 

He usually just added a little creamer to his coffee, but he grabbed a spoon and some sugar as well for Tachibana. 

Setting the objects down on the coffee table--oh hey, it was getting used for its intended purpose --Sousuke sat down on the couch beside the brunette. 

“Thank you Yamazaki-san,” Tachibana said, smiling as he reached for the sugar. 

“Um, y’know. _‘san_ ’ and all that is just too formal,” Sousuke said and Tachibana gave him a questioning look. “Just Sousuke is fine…” he finished. 

“Oh. Um, really?” the man’s green eyes were wide. 

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal,” Sousuke said. 

“Oh, alright Sou-Sousuke,” Tachibana busied himself with the creamer for a moment. “You can call me Makoto as well.” 

Sousuke tried not to choke on his drink. He _sorta_ succeeded. 

“I--uh,” Sousuke looked over at Tachibana or--Makoto. He watched with a slightly burning face as the man looked away from him and down at his coffee, stirring in the creamer before taking the spoon out of his cup and… licking off the now sweetened liquid. 

Sousuke’s mind flashed to back in the hallway. _Aomine_ had made a move and every seemed to be going _pretty damn well._ Makoto liked him right? Rin had pounded it into his head throughout yesterday that that fact was glaringly obvious. But he was still _nervous._ He didn’t want to ruin whatever was happening. The morning wake up calls were the highlight of his day. 

But then he started to think about what would happen if he _did_ do something. Makoto wouldn’t stop coming to his apartment in the morning, and suddenly Sousuke’s mind was running on its own. In this new _‘yeah now were dating’_ fantasy, Makoto came to his door every morning and gave him a kiss alongside that little bag of pastries. He’d see Makoto at joint events between the police and fire departments, and rub it in Rin’s face that _he_ had a hot boyfriend and Rin was still pining after that chef. Makoto could come over to dinner whenever he wanted because he only lived eight feet away. 

And the only times Sousuke _wouldn’t_ get that early morning knock on his door was when Makoto had never left the night before. 

Sousuke had to do something. 

And why not now? 

“So, Makoto…” Sousuke tested out the name and _instantly_ decided it was his new favorite word. Makoto looked up at him and looked to be blushing just a _little bit._

“Y-Yes?” 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something…” Coco hopped up onto the sofa cushion separating them. Sousuke smiled down at the chocolate colored animal, gently picking her up and moving her to his other side, and as he did so he also smoothly moved to that middle cushion, thus the destroying the margin that separated him from Makoto. 

“And what have you been meaning to ask?” Makoto questioned, and if the brunette hadn’t noticed Sousuke’s obvious move to close the distance between them, he _did_ notice when Sousuke stretched his left arm out across the back of the sofa. 

“At first I was just nervous,” Sousuke said, looking off to the side. 

“G-Go on…” Green eyes bored into the side of his face. 

“ _Then_ I thought that maybe you and Kagami were dating--” 

“Me and Taiga??? That’s _insane_ , honestly, there’s nothing going on--” 

“Whoa, whoa whoa,” Sousuke turned back to him, holding up a hand to slow him down. “Calm down, I _know_ that,” he chuckled and Makoto sighed in relief.

“As I was saying,” Sousuke continued, “That was one of the reasons why I haven’t asked this, even though I’ve wanted to for a _really long time_. But now, if it’s okay with you, I’m going to ask.” 

Makoto’s eyes were the size of dinner plates, the green mug was in a death grip in his hands. “Ask away, Sousuke.” 

“Do you like brunettes?” Makoto blinked at him and blinked some more. 

“Yes?” he said quietly. Sousuke smirked, leaning just a _tad_ closer. 

“Do you mind fair skin?” 

“N-Not at all….” 

“Height preferences?” 

“Tall. Definitely tall,” Makoto breathed out. 

“Mmmm, what about eye color?” 

“I could never decide between blue and g-green… s-so I wouldn’t mind--”

“Teal?” Sousuke was leaning closer, and Makoto was becoming redder. “And police officers?” 

“It’s a fine profession,” Makoto bit his lip, “and they h--hanmndcffs--.” 

“What was that?” 

“ _Nothing._ ” Makoto squeaked. Sousuke looked down to see the mug of coffee shaking in the poor boy’s hands. Gently, he grabbed the cup and set it on the coffee table. Makoto didn’t even seem to notice. 

“And how about men who can cook?” 

“Men who can cook are simply amazing…” Sousuke was downright grinning, and he was only three inches away from Makoto now. 

“One last question…” Sousuke made a point to softly breathe over Makoto’s bottom lip. 

“O...kay…” 

“Do you think I’m a tease?” Sousuke licked his lips, and his insides were soaring with happiness as he watched glittering green eyes follow the action. 

“Yes Sousuke, I very much think you’re a tease,” Makoto was practically _trembling_ and Sousuke was very much feeling sorry for the boy. 

“And what are you going to do about it?” 

“You only said one more question Sousuke.” 

“Huh---MHPF!” 

Makoto’s lips were tentative at first, gently pressing against Sousuke’s. It took Sousuke much longer than it should have to register what was happening. Then he realized that _Tachibana Makoto,_ the _legitimate angel_ from across the hall was kissing him.

Makoto’s lips were warm and soft and Sousuke felt lost in the sensation. Slowly, he kissed back, pressing his lips forward and moving the hand that was resting on the back of the couch to the nape of Makoto’s neck. He played with the silky brown hair there, running it between his fingers. Makoto shivered against him, the green-eyed boy’s hands drifting to his chest, running up to then hold tight to his shoulders. 

They parted with a small gasp, Sousuke stared deep into those green eyes, eyes brighter than any he’d ever had seen. He wanted to memorize every detail, every spec of yellow or brown, the way his pupils became smaller with the early morning sunlight shining through the windows. 

“Sousuke….” Makoto panted. 

“Y-Yeah?” Sousuke wanted to slap himself in the face at that voice crack. 

“I... have my own question…. Two actually.”

“What are they?” Sousuke still had his hand on the back of Makoto’s neck, as he started rubbing small circles into the soft skin he watched Makoto sigh, melting into the touch. 

“The first is if you’ll have dinner with me.”

“I'd absolutely have dinner with you.”

“An...and Sou?” Makoto glanced away for a second. “Kiss me again?”

He had no choice but to comply. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

_And Yamazaki said basketball wasn't a date._ Aomine smirked, wiping the sweat off his neck with a towel. 

“Oi, Aho!” Aomine turned around to see a grinning Kagami. 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re buying me Maji!” Kagami shouldered his duffle bag. 

“Am I?” Aomine cocked his head to the side, still smirking. Kagami only rolled his eyes. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“Have you ever been to Mackrel&Co.?” Makoto asked him. The brunette’s hand tugged on his sleeve as they exited the movie theater. “It’s really delicious, and a friend of mine works there. I think this might even be their shift.” Makoto said excitedly. 

_There’s no way._ Sousuke told himself. “I’ve been there a few times, wanna go?” 

“Yes!” Makoto smiled widely at him. “I’ve wanted to introduce you two _for so long!”_

_There’s no way,_ Sousuke repeated in his head. Because the chances of Rin’s little sushi chef crush and Makoto’s friend being the same person were _insane._

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“DAI-CHAAAN!!!” Aomine placed his head in his hands. Cursing both himself for coming to the mall today and Midorima for sending that _fucking email_ about _‘Virgo’s in last place’._ He looked over at Kagami, who was currently holding a red basketball sneaker and looking out the storefront window in confusion. 

“DAI-CHAN!!” that dreaded voice called out again. In a split second decision, Aomine grabbed Kagami by the shoulder and jumped behind the kayak display. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

Sousuke was trying to look everywhere except the boy across the table from him. It was _really hard,_ even with the cafe’s cutesie decor and the busy street outside. 

“Is everything alright Sou?” Makoto asked, that giant mug of caramel macchiato--with extra caramel, and extra whipped cream --in his hands. It had only taken _one_ sip, and now that one smear of cream had Sousuke’s full attention. 

He’d have said something already, only he didn’t exactly trust his own voice. 

“Sou?” 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“I don’t _care_ if Tetsu thought it would be a good idea!” Aomine couldn’t believe he was standing in the train car beside Kagami. How did he get here again? 

“We’ve had the same friends for almost half our lives but never knew about it. I want answers,” Kagami huffed. The car jolted, and _yeah_ Aomine’s hand had _somehow_ ended up on the redhead’s hip. But said redhead had grabbed at his chest through his tee shirt to keep from tripping. He was equally to blame. 

“I still can’t believe you’re dragging me to one of Kise’s parties,” Aomine said. 

“Want me to re-convince you?” Kagami asked, leaning closer. 

“Hmm, why not?” Aomine was smiling. 

“Okay…” Kagami’s hand reached towards his face slowly and….

_BAM!_

“Ow!! Baka!!” Aomine let go of the rail he’d been holding, instead covering the side of his head, that had been firmly _slapped_ by his _‘beloved boyfriend’._

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“Nagisa isn’t really as bad as Rin says,” Makoto tried to convince him. 

“The gave _both_ me and Rin _police themed_ lingerie last Christmas. He doesn’t even _know me!_ ” Sousuke raised his hands in exasperation. 

Makoto sat there quietly on his sofa for a moment, “I honestly don’t see what the problem is,” he said… quickly turning as red as a tomato. 

“Wait _what?!?_ ” 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“So Baka,” Aomine said, the key in his door, just about to call it a night. Kagami was just across the hall at his own doorway. 

“Yeah?” 

“You busy this weekend?” Aomine was still staring down at his keys. 

“What did you have planned?” Kagami’s voice asked behind him. The sound of his door clicking open had yet to reach his ears. 

“Wanna stay over?” _There._ He’d _said it._

“Y-Yeah, I’d love to,”

“Cool.” 

_Neither spoke of the quickly slammed shut door or what might have been triumphant yelling the next morning._

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“I want to ask a favor,” Makoto said, they were walking home from the pool. The orange street lamps made Makoto’s brown-blonde hair absolutely glow. 

“Go right ahead,” Sousuke prompted. Makoto slowly grew nervous, playing with a bright yellow zipper on his gym bag. 

“This weekend… Taiga told me he’d be out. So I’m sort of out of options for… uh… food?” he said, voice growing more and more uncertain. 

“Food?” Sousuke furrowed his brow. 

“It’d just be dinner!” Makoto squeaked. “Oh, oh no… I’m sorry. You have plans, don’t you? Ahh, I shouldn’t have asked, I’ll just go out it’ll be fine. I’ll--” 

“Please come have dinner with me this weekend, Mako,” Sousuke cut him off. 

“Absolutely,” Makoto was smiling again. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“No, _Tiger_ ,” Makoto smiled down at his roommate, who was trying to get it through poor Tiger’s head that he couldn’t come with his owner across the hall today. 

“Makoto, how did you get Coco to stay put?” Taiga sighed, looking down at the plus-sized tabby that was currently trying to crawl up his pant leg. 

“ _Mrowww,_ ” Tiger whined, still grappling at Taiga as the redhead tried to inch towards the door. 

“I gave her a snack and then closed her in my room,” Makoto explained. Although he had to admit it had been _difficult,_ with those big green eyes staring up at him through the crack in the closing door. But Makoto had kept his priorities in check. Yes, it was hard leaving his precious baby behind, especially when she was so used to coming over to Sousuke’s along with him. That couldn’t happen tonight, though. The last thing Makoto wanted were those big green eyes _watching_ tonight. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

Dinner that Saturday night went _much_ more smoothly than the burgers did. Mainly because Kagami had instantly banned Aomine from the kitchen. And once again, Aomine didn’t have a problem with that. He was _perfectly happy_ with sitting on the sofa with a recorded NBA game waiting for his hot boyfriend to serve him dinner.

And the cherry on the sunday?

No cats.

Zilch. 

Zip. 

Nadda. 

Aomine stretched out across the _full length_ of his dark blue, heavily cushioned sofa, arms behind his head and a satisfied smile on his lips. 

Honestly, this was wonderful. 

And the night had only begun. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

The night had become a pleasant blur to Sousuke. Cooking and then eating dinner had seemed to pass by in no time at all, now he and Makoto were side by side at the sink, washing dishes in comfortable silence. It was honestly so domestic that _usually,_ Sousuke would have felt uncomfortable. But not with Makoto. Makoto was an exception. 

Sousuke looked over at the green-eyed boy, too engrossed in drying off the frying pan in his hands to catch him staring. Spending time with him, whether it was a full blown date or just those morning smiles, always made Sousuke happy. 

“Mako…” Sousuke called quietly. Makoto turned his head slightly, green eyes looking confused, lips parted to ask a question. But he never got the chance to speak before Sousuke had captured the brunette’s lips with his own. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

Aomine had _never_ seen Kagami eat so quickly, which was _saying something_ because Kagami ate in an hour what would take the average person about nine days to consume. 

Kagami had then practically _ripped_ Aomine’s plate out of his hands after he’d finished eating to go wash it. Aomine didn’t _quite_ know what was going on, but he could hope. 

And hope he did as he listened to dishes being hastily washed in the kitchen. He leaned back across the sofa once again, wiggling a bit to get comfortable. And did his shirt accidently ride up? 

_Whoopsie._

➤➤➤➤➤➤

They’d only made it to the couch. It didn’t seem like much, but in _reality_ , it had been quite a valiant effort on Sousuke’s part to get Makoto off the kitchen counter. So _what_ if it’d been him that had pushed him up there to begin with.

“ _Hhnnnnn… Sou_ … Sousuke….” Makoto whimpered from his position underneath him, arms clutching at his shoulders. A full body shiver worked its way across Sousuke’s form at the sound. He stopped for a moment, his lips hovering just above Makoto’s collar bone. 

“Don’t make noises like that…” he puffed out.

“S-Sou? Mako tilted his head to look down at him. “I’m sorry… just.... Don’t stop Sou,” 

_Oh fuck._

➤➤➤➤➤➤

Aomine didn’t have a lot of experience with getting _‘jumped’_ in his lifetime. 

But he knew one thing. If it was Kagami doing the jumping, he liked it. 

Kagami was a fucking _beautiful_ jumper after all. 

The redhead was currently straddling his lap, hands in a death grip on the back of the sofa. Aomine could barely keep up with his own hands, running all over Kagami. His neck, his chest, down to the small of his back. Kagami moaned into his mouth when his hand dipped down to cups his ass. 

Oh yeah. Their mouths. Those were pretty _busy_ too. 

Their lips were crashing together, nipping and panting hard against the other while their tongues played with each other. Kagami kept _moaning_ and Aomine was sure that those sounds would eventually kill him. 

“ _Daikiii…_ ” Kagami separated their lips, only to start kissing along the side of Aomine’s mouth and his jaw. “Dai..mm…fu.. u..ck... Daiki….!” Kagami was quickly getting louder. The thought passed through Aomine’s mind that _maybe he's a screamer._ Aomine then felt like he was about to pop a blood vessel because _holy shit._

➤➤➤➤➤➤

Makoto still lay beneath him, his shirt pushed halfway up his torso and a deep blush across his tanned face. 

“So….S…. Sou?” Makoto whispered in his ear, his fingers running through his short-cut hair and along his back.

“Yeah, baby?” 

“Why are you still wearing a shirt?”

“Oh! Uh… uh…” Sousuke suddenly leaned back off Makoto. He was breathing heavy as he slowly straightened his back, settling down and a smile slipping onto his face. Makoto was gawking at him, seemed to practically drink in the sight, and if _that_ wasn't an ego boost Sousuke didn't know what was. 

“Let's fix that huh?” Sousuke laughed lowly when Makoto started nodding quickly. Sousuke grabbed the bottom hem of his teal tee shirt, slowly, slowly raising it up before finally lifting it up past his shoulders and head and tossing it off to the side of the room. 

He was gazing down at Mako once again, watching his eyes roam across his chest and down his stomach. His hands were on him a second later, brushing along his left pec and rubbing into his hip. Makoto let out a breathy sound. Their lips met again, Sousuke pulled Makoto up and pressed his bare chest against him. They both moaned into the empty room and then--

_*Skrt skrt skrt skrt*_

➤➤➤➤➤➤

_“Fuck…..”_

“Hn….ah….” 

“Taiga….” 

“Daiki…. Oh my gOD…..” 

“I... know” 

Aomine couldn't stop panting, couldn’t stop running his hands through soft red hair, or stop his hips from pushing forward lightly. 

Not that the guy in his lap minded. 

“Daiki… Y’know I don’t usually,” Kagami lifted one of his hands off the back of the couch, and Aomine didn’t have a chance at stopping his gasp as that hand ran down his chest. “I don’t usually bottom but…” 

Kagami’s hand slipped lower, lower, down between Aomine’s legs. 

“But I think I’ll make an exception,” Kagami smirked. 

_Holy everlovin’ fuck. Subtract his jeans and underwear and Kagami’s hand was on his dick._

“I’m honored,” Aomine lowered his voice, both to sound sexy and cover up the fact that he couldn’t _breathe properly._

“Then let’s--” 

_*Thudududududududm*_

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“Sousuke… what was that?” Makoto was completely frozen in his arms. 

“I--I didn’t hear anything,” Sousuke glanced up at the ceiling. _Don’t you fucking dare!_

_*Skrt skrt skrt*_

*Th-th-there it wa-a-was again!” 

“Mako…” Sousuke watched as Makoto glanced worriedly around the room. He grabbed the green-eyed boy’s chin gently, tilting it back to face him. “Don’t worry baby,” he kissed his lips lightly. “I didn’t hear anything…”. 

“But Sou…” Makoto bit at his lip lightly, arms that were once all over Sousuke’s torso retracted. 

“Shhh…” Sousuke whispered, kissing him lightly again. 

“It’s just us Mako,” 

Kiss.

“Just me,” 

Kiss.

“And you…” 

Kis--

_*Thudududu*_

_*Skrt skrt skrt*_

_*Thdudududud thmp*_

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“The hell was that?” Kagami jumped back, that callused was hand no longer toying with his fly and that was a _problem._

“The hell was what?” Aomine asked. _I swear to god if it’s the damn cat I’m going to skin the thing once and for all!_

“I thought I heard--” 

Aomine smashed his lips back onto Kagami’s. If he could get the redhead to out scream any noises coming from the ceiling… problem solved right? 

_*THDUDUDUDUDUM*_

“MHPFF!!”

➤➤➤➤➤➤

_*Skrt skrt skkrrrrrrrrrt*_

_*Thududududm*_

_*THUMP*_

Makoto pushed away from him, and Sousuke tried to grab him, tried to calm him down but--

“AHHHHHGGHH!!!” 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

There was so much noise Aomine almost thought the roof was gonna _fall the fuck down._ But he’d tried to distract Kagami, oh how he’d tried. He’d kissed his boyfriend as best he knew how, slipped his hands in every spot he could think of. 

Then they heard the scream from the other apartment. 

Kagami shoved him back into the couch. “AGHH!! FUCK!!!”

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“No… no.. M-Mako. Makoto just--” 

“It’s a ghost Sou!!!” Makoto’s face was pale as he clambered off the couch. 

_*Skrt skrt skrt skrrrrt*_

Makoto stared up at the ceiling and looked like he was about to scream again. 

“No! Baby I swear, It’ll go away in a minute. We can still, uh, finish? Right?” Sousuke was panting, reaching his arms out to Makoto and just _hoping_ that--

_*THUDUDUDUDM*_

“AAHHH!” 

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“I’m getting the fuck outta here!!!” Kagami screeched, jumping off Aomine’s lap with almost as much force and speed as he’d had jumping _into it._

“No, babe, please! Holy shit don’t leave!” 

“This place is fucking haunted!” Kagami’s face was pale.

_*THUDUDUDUDM*_

“No no no!” 

“I’LL CALL YOU!” Kagami shouted, just before he _bolted out the door._

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“I’m sorry Sou but--” 

“Mako, It’s nothing really, it’ll stop I _swear!_ ” they were standing in the entryway, and Sousuke was latching onto any thread he could. 

_*THUMP THUMP*_

“WE’LL RESCHEDULE ‘KAY??!?” 

The door shut with a _slam._

➤➤➤➤➤➤

“So how’d your weekends go?” Matsuoka asked Monday morning, standing in front of the coffee pot in the break room. 

Aomine and Yamazaki were sitting at that little metal table, matching dark circles under their eyes and looking even more pissed off than _usual._

“Sou?” Matsuoka prompted. 

“Shut the hell up Rin.” 

“Aomine?” 

“You don’t stop talking and I’ll get my friend Himuro to ask out your little fish friend and you’ll never have a chance again.” 

➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤

Coco was at her usual spot. Her warm spot. She had her chin resting on her paws and tail curled around her. It had been months and months and month after moving to the new place and finding her new favorite spot. 

She glanced over at Tiger, who was on the counter with her for once, instead of over in his favorite place. He was sprawled out on his side, as usual, huffing now and again as he dreamed. 

Coco’s green eyes glanced back to her people. She had five people now. Sort of. She had Makoto, who she loved more than everyone because that was her job. Then there was Taiga, who she loved but not as much as she loved Makoto just as he didn’t love her as much as he did Tiger. Then there was her quiet, sometimes person, Haru. He had the best food. Always fish. Always good. 

Then there were her two new people. One that was hers because he was Mako’s, and because Mako belonged to her the people who he had she had too. While the other was Taiga’s, who was nice but Coco didn’t see what the fuss was about even though Tiger would never stop convincing her that Taiga’s persons was wonderful. 

Four of her five people were in the kitchen of her special place, all gathered around the stove, the place that was just below her doorway. 

Coco thought it was funny, Makoto, who didn’t know how kitchen stuff worked, had found a person that did. Meanwhile, Taiga, who did know how a kitchen worked, found the opposite. This was represented clearly as Makoto and Taiga’s person were not _really_ doing anything over the stove like Taiga and--she should start using names-- Sousuke. 

They had done this a lot, and it usually ended with Daiki sneaking behind Taiga to steal food and Taiga getting mad like he always did. Then the two of them would put their faces _really_ close together and it seemed all better after that.

Coco sighed, her warm place on the counter always made her sleepy. She loved this place and was so happy she’d found it. 

Those months and months and months ago when she and Tiger had first found that open little doorway in the living room of their home and crawled through its tunnels she’d followed the warmth. She loved warm places, and eventually, she’d found her way inside this other home, that _instantly_ became her special place. Even in the early mornings, the counter was always warm because of the big black machine that sat behind her. She’d often have to move bowls or mugs that were in the way of _her spot_ but that wasn’t a big deal. 

Then there was Tiger, who months and months ago had followed his _nose_ in those little tunnels. Tiger followed his nose everywhere, and it had landed him in Daiki’s home. He said it was because of the overhanging smell in the one room that looked like the one they always got baths in. And that he’d later found out the smell he loved came out of this little blue bottle Taiga’s person had had sitting on the counter beside the sink. 

Tiger had been _ecstatic_ when Taiga came home one day smelling like that, snuggling into his neck and all the other little places the smell seemed to linger. 

For months and months Coco had come to her warm spot and Tiger had gone to his nice smelling room and they’d been happy. 

But Taiga’s and Mako’s people hadn’t been happy at first. 

At first, Mako’s person was loud and like a big dog, and Tiger had explained that the good smelling man wasn’t much better. 

But then, after that one night where she’d seen Sousuke had seen her coming through her special doorway to her warm spot, neither had seemed so angry. 

And they weren’t angry for more months and months. 

Months filled with Mako smiling brighter and Taiga smelling like that little blue bottle a lot more.

_Then_ the night came when Mako and Taiga had left Coco and Tiger alone in their home even though they _all knew_ they were going over to the special places. 

Coco and Tiger hadn’t been happy. 

And then the very next day, neither had Mako or Taiga _or_ Sousuke _or_ Aomine. 

Although Tiger was a little happy because that night Taiga had smelled a _more_ like that little blue bottle than ever before.

But because Mako and Taiga were so mad, she and Tiger had behaved the next time they left them at home. 

And the next time. 

And the next time. 

And the next time. 

And eventually, it happened so much that Coco and Tiger had gotten used to it. Sometimes they went along with their people to the rooms across the hall, _sometimes_ they didn’t. No big deal. 

Coco suddenly perked up, because Sousuke had started saying something, and the red-ish color on his face made it look kind of important. 

“Uh... Mako?” he said, glancing away as he moved a pan off the stovetop. “Aomine and I wanted to talk to you and Kagami about something…” 

“Hm?” Makoto questioned. 

“What’s this Aho?” Taiga said, turning to look at the blue haired man leaning on the counter. 

“Uh,” Daiki’s eyes widened. “Uh, yeah. Why don’t you start Yamazaki?” he said. 

Sousuke had that red on his face again. “Well, we were just thinking… that maybe… if you guys…” he looked over at Daiki again, passing the torch of conversation. 

“We were thinking about if you guys wanted to save money you could… uh.” Daiki was looking red too, even with his dark skin. 

“Save money how?” Taiga asked, turning away from the stove completely. 

“Renting a two bedroom apartment is more expensive right?” Sousuke said quickly. 

“Huh??” Mako’s green eyes widened. 

“Y-Yeah. About your apartment… well,” it seems neither Daiki or Sousuke really knew what to say. It was all pretty weird to Coco. 

“We thought maybe if you moved out you could save money!” Sousuke blurted out. 

“And that if you each moved into our apartments it wouldn’t affect work--or--uh, or hiring a moving truck! Or… stuff…” Daiki added. 

Suddenly both Daiki and Sousuke were looking all over the room except for at Taiga and Mako, and they were getting _more and more_ red on their face. 

“Aw Aho…” Taiga said, grinning that wide grin that both Coco and Tiger loved. 

“Sou…” Makoto was wearing the same smile. 

Both of Coco’s and Tiger’s special people walked towards _their_ special people. 

And suddenly the faces of both pairs were _really close_ again, with Taiga and Mako mumbling ‘ _Yes’_ all the while. 

➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYYYEEEE! Tell me what you thought!


End file.
